When i Fazed
by luvs2forget
Summary: Edward is gone! He left Bella for good! And the Quillet boys adropted her and then they all dsicover...she's a werevole? Wha's goin on! Soon they will al find out the truth behnd this mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**(AUTHRO'S NOTE: Yes I'm aware of my man ,many mistekaes lol! I started in my profile that I'm not the best at tht kinds of stuff. And yea Im wrking on a beta! In the meantiem please feel free to read anytway and give your feedback on the content of my story. :) Thank you for clicking my stry antwau and I gope you enjoy it refardless!)**

* * *

><p>"It's over, Bella," Edward said, and then he walked away. Through the thich trees I could see him get in the taxi and it drove of. Dd he really mean it? Were he really gone? I gasped aloud as fear griped my chest and I felt a pain wash over me like the ride sof a sea of dangerous salty waer. Why was he leaving me? I opened my mouth like a baby bird does to get a worm fom it's mother and I try to scream for something but I just can't. Nothing comes out of my baby bird mouth.<p>

I ruun through the trees as fast as my leg can carry me. I cold feel a hole rip right through my heart, and when I stumble and fall too the round, I can't get up again, tears streaming down my face as I fall into a slow circle and I felt like I was dying. . I layed there on the ground. The sky rained down on me laying on the ground, like Edward had left the sky too.

EventuLLY i FELL SO HARD BECAUSE i TRIPPED ON A TREE ROOT. I hit my head hard on something hard and it went blacked. When I awoke I was being carried. The person was so strong and warm and smelled like sandalwood mixed with patchouli and I saw his nipples they were about a cafe ocha coffee color while the rst of him was like a cofe color. I blinked a few times and focused on his face and it was Sam!

Sam was carrying me in his large, big strong atms. He looked down at me and looked worried and said "are you ok Bella?" and I felt like my heart was gone and replaced by a whole. So i didn't answer Dam. He carried me into a big house that wasnt mine bt also smelled of patchouli and cininmon and muffins. I looked around and saw that all the rez boys were in the house! even Jacob!

"Wait why am I not at my house?" I asked suspiciously looking at them all confused.

"We can tells to tell you, Bells," Jake said gently. I just noticed he was taller and stronger than he should have been for his age.

"What do you need to tell me?" she aksed.

"That we're werewolves."

"O:" went my face I was so shocled!

And then right before my eyes Jacob faed into a big wolf about the sixe of a car! He had red fur and big Jacob eyes that I could still yell was Jacob. And then Sam fazd too into a wolf and he was even bigger and then do did the other boys! And there were a bunch of wolves all arond me and I was so choked still! When did Jacob gonna tell me he done this?

"Bells don't scared of us ojay ? We would never harm you," Jake said to me telepathically. Wiat how could I hear their thoughts? Then suddenly I turned into a werewolf! I hurt all over as my joints stretched and moaned and creaked and my fur was all shiny and I felt like an aminel. It felt so terrfiying and electricalfing an the same time! And then I fainte.d


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in human form in the couch. I wike up to the smell of dog fur and muffins. And the boys were staning over me in human form, but thee was fur on the floor like they had been fighting. They were all smiling though so it was okay.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up as Jake sat don next to me.

"You fainted bells. Sam said ti might be from the sock of phazing so fast but it's okay because Emily took care of you."

"Emily?" I asked, ten looked over into the kitchen whiv I could see from the couch adn saw a girl in there busy booking.

"She's sams girl" Jake said. "She cool."

"Is she baking muffins?"

"Yeah she des tnat somethimes." He stood back up, trying to keep smiling at ne,

"Jake, what the hekl! I'm so...confused right now," I creid.

"Samw ant s to explain everything to you, alright? Just sit irtht."

Same came in and nodded at all the boys and they left. He sat besdies me. "Okay, Bella...We of the Quillet tribe can turn into werevols."

"But why?" i asked, hoping I wasn't interrupting his story.

"Because of the bloodsuckers you hung around. The Cullsn were vampires and werevolevs and vampires are mortal emneies. We turn itno weevoles to protect out land and people. I hope you can at least understand and repsect that, even if you won't respect our hatred for the,."

I nodded. It seemed fair to me.

"But somehow you turned into a werewolf, too," Sam continued, looking confused. "I don't unsterand how! Only those with Quillet blood..."

"Does Charlie have any Quillet blood in him?" I pondered.

"I don't think so. Sure he is close with Billy, but...This is something we will have to figure out later, alright? In the meantime, we must initiate tou into our pack!"

"Do I have a choice?" Ia sked feeling incarcerated.

"Well...you can join us and we can help you with all of this...or you can do it alone. Your choice. See you . " He left.

I sat on the couch, then I went into the kitchen were Emily was. She was busty cooking still but she heard ame and turned to smile at me. "hello" she said with a smile. "I heard your the new wolve in the pack/"

"I don't know" I said, confused still. "It's scry and I don't know what to do but I giess if Sam can helps me then maybe I shoudl join your pack."

"That would be good idea," Emile said and hugged me. I hugeed her back and smiled. She was so nice. Then she pulled away adn I noticed the scar on her face. It was big and dark but she was still pretty. I didn't want to stair thohgh so I left to go outside thwere the bos were.

The boys were practicing a dance routinr when I approached. They stoopped and looked at me cuiously. "What are you doing?" I asked Jake as she approached me.

"Practicing our dacning," he said matter of factly.

"Uh, why? You guys are dogs so shouldn't you be, I don't know, rolling around in mud and palying tug of war?"

"Ha. Ha. Bella. Very funny, but no we still do normal things."

This was normal for sthem? I gues it is when you live on a REZ.

"You gonna join the pack?" he asked me more seriously.

"I..don't know, Jacob."

"You should. It wouldn't be safe for you otherwise, Bella," he warned stern;y.

"Don't talk to me that way, Jacob, besides I'm older than you," I said, trying to lighten up the mood, but he face didn't change how it was looking at me. I just looked away. I didn't want to think about this right now. I still has a piece of me missing out there in the world. I wondered where it was. It...had a name was I stoo scared to think o i though. It hurt too much to think about.

So instead I sat on a chair and watched the boys practixe their dancing they were really good. They were playing music on a sereo plugged in a wall and they danced in beat to the music which I was tapping my goot too. Then Emily called out thwt lunch was ready and all the boys suffenly rushed inside at once, getting stuf in the doorway for a second becase they all wanted to go in at tah same imes.

I went in afer the boys managed to get inside and daw that they were all eating a tons of food tat werere on the table and gobbling it down like the beastly ment ey were. I manged the to get a little bit of food and a muffin fo rmyself because i realized I was really hungry all of a sudden and I sat down by Emily at the table.

I took a large helping of fruit salad and a sandwich. Maybe two or five. I ate fast, but nothing like the guys who were complete dogs, their mouths smacking open. It almost disgsuted me. "How do you deal with this?" I asked EMily.

She shurgged. "I fel the ancestors picked me for this very job," she explained some.

"Ah." I didn't really believe in all that stuff, but she smlled hapy and all, so. Part of me wondered where they got all this food from.

After lunchg. the boys went back outside, but this time it wasn't to dance. They gathered around Sam and made room for me, but I stayed away from them some. "Today we miust find the vampire with the dark skin," Sam announced.

"Lareant," I whispered.

"You know him?" Sam barked and the boys al looked at me.

"Well, yes, we met once, he's friendly with the cullens,: I stammered, scared they were going to rip me apar.t

"e might be firendly but he doesn't have the same diet of themm," Sam said with a grunt. "He's been killing people!"

"But theose were bears, right?"

"No, Bella, it was him and his bitch Victoris, and we're going to desmeate them!" Sam cried out.

"Yeah!" the boys afred. "Destroy them! Drain them of their life force!"

"But no!" Bella said in prostate. "Laraunt helped me and endward save our lifes!" I told rhem with rush.

"He's srill a vampire, bells," Jacon told me with sympathy in his eyes.

"But" I had to think quickly. "But he could help you too he could help you too find toher vampires" I said cleverly. Same semile at me and stepped forward to put a hand on my shoulder.

"You cold help up to fin thies laurant and then we can talk to him," Sam said, squeezing my shoulder. It kind f hurt because he was so strong but it didn't hurt that muc and i feel like it might have hrt more if I wasn't now a werewolfe.

I agreed wto helop them find him, but I was still super nerous anout this whole plan. What if they killed Laurant? What if Laurant killed one of them? Was this even an even matchuo? So many questions coursed like a swift coursing river in my brains. "Well when do we go out?" I asjed.

"RIGHT NOW?" was the answer and they all phased which caused me to somehow face and then they ran itno the wooods like a head of buffao! Jake stayed behind, looking at me with his Jakey eyes and I almost melted like a psicle in the shot sun. I stopped galloping the the woods after the boys, Jake right behind me for protectio.


End file.
